The instant invention relates generally to improvements in rechargeable high performance batteries, modules and packs. Specifically, the invention relates to multi-cell, monoblock batteries.
Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of industrial and commercial applications such as fork lifts, golf carts, uninterruptable power supplies, and electric vehicles.
Rechargeable lead-acid batteries are a useful power source for starter motors for internal combustion engines. However, their low energy density (about 30 Wh/kg) and their inability to reject heat adequately, makes them an impractical power source for an electric vehicles (EV), hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and 2-3 wheel scooters/motorcycles. Electric vehicles using lead-acid batteries have a short range before requiring recharge, require about 6 to 12 hours to recharge and contain toxic materials. In addition, electric vehicles using lead-acid batteries have sluggish acceleration, poor tolerance to deep discharge, and a battery lifetime of only about 20,000 miles.
Nickel-metal hydride batteries (xe2x80x9cNixe2x80x94MH batteriesxe2x80x9d) are far superior to lead-acid batteries, and Nixe2x80x94MH batteries are the ideal battery available for electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles and other forms of vehicular propulsion. For example, Nixe2x80x94MH batteries, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, have a much higher energy density than lead-acid batteries, can power an electric vehicle over 250 miles before requiring recharge, can be recharged in 15 minutes, and contain no toxic materials.
Extensive research has been conducted in the past into improving the electrochemical aspects of the power and charge capacity of Nixe2x80x94MH batteries, which is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,667, 5,104,617, 5,238,756 and 5,277,999, the contents of which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Until recently the mechanical and thermal aspects of the performance of Nixe2x80x94MH batteries have been neglected. For example, in electric vehicles and in hybrid vehicles, the weight of the batteries is a significant factor. For this reason, reducing the weight of individual batteries is a significant consideration in designing batteries for electric and hybrid vehicles. Battery weight should be reduced while still affording the necessary mechanical requirements of the battery (i.e. ease of transport, ruggedness, structural integrity, etc.).
Electric vehicle and hybrid vehicle applications introduce a critical requirement for thermal management. Individual electrochemical cells are placed together in close proximity and many cells are electrically coupled together. Therefore, since there is an inherent tendency to generate significant heat during charge and discharge, a workable battery design for electric and hybrid vehicles is judged by whether or not the generated heat is sufficiently controlled. Sources of heat are primarily threefold. First, ambient heat due to the operation of the vehicle in hot climates. Second, resistive or I2R heating on charge and discharge, where I represents the current flowing into or out of the battery and R is the resistance of the battery. Third, a tremendous amount of heat is generated during overcharge due to gas recombination.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a battery design which reduces the overall weight thereof and incorporates the necessary thermal management needed for successful operation in electric and hybrid vehicles, without reducing its energy storage capacity or power output. One such battery design is a monoblock battery. Examples of a monoblock batteries of the background art are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,735 to Meadows et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Another example is provided in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/139,384, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,015 the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The present invention is directed to a monoblock battery design having improved thermal management and improved structural integrity.
An object of the invention is a monoblock battery having improved thermal management capabilities. Another object of the invention is a monoblock battery with improved structural integrity. Still another object of the present invention is a monoblock battery with improved manufacturability.
These and other objects of the invention are satisfied by a multi-cell monoblock battery, comprising:
a battery case including one or more cell partitions dividing the interior of the case into a plurality of cell compartments;
at least one coolant channel integrally formed with at least one of the partitions, the coolant channel having an inlet and an outlet formed in one or more walls of the case; and
a plurality of electrochemical cells disposed within the battery case.
These and other objects of the inventions are also satisfied by a multi-cell monoblock battery, comprising:
a battery case comprising:
walls, a bottom, and a lid,
one or more cell partitions dividing the interior of the case into a plurality of cell compartments, and
one or more coolant channels integrally formed with at least one of the cell partitions to form one or more coolant partitions, at least one of the coolant partitions integrally formed with at least one of the walls and/or the bottom and/or the lid as a one-piece construction; and
a plurality of electrochemical cell disposed in the battery case.
These and other objects of the invention are also satisfied by a multi-cell monoblock battery, comprising:
a battery case including a plurality of cell partitions dividing the case into cell compartments, the cell partitions including at least a first cell partition having a draft angle and a second cell partition tapering opposite the draft angle; and
a plurality of electrochemical cells disposed in the case.
These and other objects of the invention are also satisfied by a multi-cell monoblock battery, comprising:
a battery case including one or more cell partitions dividing the interior of the case into a plurality of cell compartments;
one or more coolant partitions disposed within at least one of the cell compartments, each of the coolant partitions having at least one coolant channel; and
a plurality of electrochemical cells disposed in the case.
These and other objects are satisfied by a multi-cell monoblock battery, comprising:
a battery case including one or more cell partitions dividing the interior of the case into a plurality of cell compartments; and
a plurality of electrochemical cells disposed within the battery case, the case being a common pressure vessel for the electrochemical cells.